1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-resistant bib overall, and more particularly to such a bib overall which can be used as part of a fireman's suit.
2. The Prior Art
Bib overalls made of cotton and similar low-cost materials are common articles of clothing, most often worn by people engaged in domestic or professional work activities. Many different styles and shapes are available. Bib overalls made of heat-resistant materials, although much less commonly seen in commerce, are valuable items of clothing for fireman, such bib overalls comprising an essential part of a fireman's protective suit. These bib overalls conventionally include a lower trouser portion and an upper bib portion, and are maintained in place over the torso of the wearer by use of suitable shoulder straps.
Although the known heat-resistant bib overalls used by fireman generally provide good protection for the wearer from the surrounding heat in the lower leg areas and in the front and rear upper body areas, they are known to provide minimal heat protection along their sides above the waistband, i.e., in the areas below the armpits of the wearer, because the bib portions normally do not cover this area. At the same time, known configurations of bib portions have resulted in poor fittings with the wearer's upper torso, being either too loose when the wearer is upright or too tight when the wearer bends forward.